Olympus's Bane
by Chatch
Summary: Jay Peterson didn't know his place in life. He had run away from Camp Half- Blood long ago to travel the the country with experienced Demigods. Now after returning, an interesting series of events begin to unfold.


**People of Earth, I have not written any story of any kind a year and a half. However, that's okay because my old stories suck. So naturally my comeback story is an allegory of what happened to me during said year and a half. Please enjoy. I do not own the PJO/ HoO series.**

Jay Peterson

It all began the day I returned to Camp Half- Blood. I knew I was about be "dumped" the moment the entire group of demigods, that I had been traveling the country with for 5 years, collectively looked at me and said "you suck."

I wandered around the country fighting monsters until I finally Stumbled upon my childhood home.

The moment I stepped foot into the campgrounds, I passed out. I later awoke in the infirmary to the sight of a man standing over me, then I noticed his lower half was a horse.

"Jay Peterson, I thought you would be dead by now." The horse man spoke calmly.

"Thank you, Chiron" I spoke sarcastically "good to see someone still believed in me after 5 years."

"I do suppose you should get the tour again, things have changed while you were away." Chiron told me "Go find Ronny Cook he will give you the tour"

"Okay, fine, yeah, sure, I'll go do that." I said unwillingly

I passed by the middle of camp and saw a lot more cabins than when I left, some new ones even being built. In all the chaos of all the new places I forgot where I needed to go. I asked the nearest person, a little girl sitting next to a fire.

"Excuse me, do you know where the apollo cabin is?" I asked

She looked at me and I saw a weird fire inside her eyes. "Your destiny awaits that way" she spoke calmly pointing to to a brightly colored cabin.

"Uh... Thank you?" I said weirded out.

I then walked to the cabin that the little girl had pointed to and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a tall skinny guy about my age (15) with short black hair and brown eyes. The guy wore jeans with a red Wisconsin sweat shirt and a bow on his back. When he saw me, his face lit up with unpleasant surprise. "Jay Peterson"

"Ron" I said unenthusiastically

"I thought you'd be dead." Ron said

"Why is hard to believe that i'm alive?"

"Because last time you were here you almost decapatated me with an arrow, blew the circuits inside a bronze dragon causing it to go haywire, caught the big house on fire making us have to rebuild it, accidentally let a drakon in which ate 3 members of the Hermes cabin, hypnotized Mr. D into thinking he was seal for a week- which looking back it wasn't so bad, convinced the heaphestus cabin to build a robot with the schematics you designed which tried to kill the campers rather than the monsters. Need I go on?"

"I see your point. Chiron wants you to give me the tour again since things have changed since I left." I told him.

"Fine, but my girlfriend is coming along since we were supposed to be on a date right now." Ron said annoyed.

Ron

This was not my day. First was the dream, Demigods always have troubling dreams but when you hear the voice of the god Apollo (my dad) say something like "be prepared, the thing you have awaited is about to arrive." You know some crazy things are about to go down. Then Jay showed up again, this kid has always screwed something up which never ended well. I was actually happy when he disappeared along with about 11 others. Now I have to suffer the wrath of Sarah because I over slept and missed our date.

On the way to the Aphrodite cabin, I explained to Jay how the world has been saved twice since he left, resulting in the construction of about 30 cabins with more on the way. As I did this, I looked Jay up and down trying to find some difference from when we were younger.

Jay seemed to be just over 5 feet tall, maybe by an inch or two, he had short hair of the the darkest shade of blonde you could find that could almost be mistaken as brown. He always wore an expression on his face that looked like he spent more time inside his own head than the real world. He might have even been considered handsome if he wasn't the skinniest person alive as well as the palest person alive. Unlike when we were younger he wore glasses that, for some reason, looked as if the frames were made of celestial bronze.

Once I was done explaining about the camp and the constant need to save the world, we arrived at the Aphrodite cabin I knocked on door and called, "Sarah it's me, we have to give a tour of camp."

A moment later Sarah opened the door. She was probably the most beautiful girl in the entire camp. Sarah was slightly shorter than Jay, with light dirty blonde hair, she was skinnier than me but not as skinny as Jay. While the rest of the Aphrodite girls would be considered hot, she was different more along the lines of cute, and I trusted cute more than I trusted Hot.

"Where were you? You were supposed to take me to a picnic underneath Thalia's Pine Tree." She said angrily.

"Sorry," I told her apologetically "over slept. Chiron wants us give this guy a tour."

"And who might this guy be?"

I then introduced them "Jay Peterson- Sarah Moon, Sarah Moon- Jay Peterson" I looked back and forth between them, fearing that Jay might make something explode in my girlfriend's face.

"Isn't he the guy you said almost blew up the camp 16 times before disappearing without a trace?"

"I didn't say he disappeared without a trace, I had a dream where he was fighting three manticores at Mt. Rushmore." I corrected her

"Stupid science hippies." Jay said as if remembering something unpleasant. Sarah and I just stared at him "What? Everyone knows I'll fall for anything you say if you talk about quantum physics."

Sarah and I then gave Jay the tour of camp. Once were done it was time for dinner. I sat with my brother Will and talked about the proper way to hold a saxophone, Sarah sat with her sister, Meleny talking about how a saytr keeps flirting with them, and Jay sat with his siblings, looking a little bit sad as not a single one even remotely acknowledging his existence.

After I had finished explaining the difference between a sharp and a flat, an explosion came from the fire. From the giant flames, materialized the goddess Athena. Chiron then appeared in front of her kneeling saying, "Lady Athena, why have you blessed us with your presence?"

"I have come to serve as a warning, an invasion of camp is coming." Athena stated seriously

"Another one?" I heard the voice of Percy Jackson say

"Yes well this camp is quite the target for most all monsters" Athena answered while giving Percy a menacing stare

"But shouldn't we be safe here in camp?" Chiron asked

"There is no safety if there is a traitor among you."

"Who is this 'traitor' you speak of?" Chiron asked suddenly curious

"That is for you to find out, as for the invasion, they can be stopped by one halfblood, my son." Athena said ominously

A voice that sounded like Leo Valdez said "uh, miss scary goddess lady which one?"

"The screw- up" she said shortly. Suddenly everyone in the Dining Pavilion turned and looked at Jay, who had his mouth open about to shove a piece of pizza inside. He looked up and seemed surprised.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked

"You must head to camp Jupiter, when you arrive the invasion will be there and you might be able to save them." His mom told him "and Jay,"

"Yes?"

"You know Derek and the other demigods who you traveled with? They're all dead." When Athena said this, the room seemed to get a little bit colder. "In your own words 'Good luck don't suck."

Everyone averted their eyes as Athena turned into a burst of light and disappeared.

**This chapter sucked by my standards. But hey thats what I get for not writing in a while. I am just like Jay just not as accident prone but a screw- up nonetheless hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
